


The Proverbial Third Wheel - И еще раз о третьем лишнем

by Altra_Realta



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Canon Character of Color, Diners, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Season/Series 04, Some Humor, Team Dynamics, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Иногда Камилла чувствует себя одинокой. Немного. Потому что Свитс и Дэйзи флиртуют - сладко до приторности, - Ходжинс и Энджела - в вечной несознанке, а Бут и Бреннан... это Бут и Бреннан.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proverbial Third Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935132) by [Phosphorescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphorescent/pseuds/Phosphorescent). 



> I am truly grateful to [Home Orchid](http://fanfics.me/user136353) who is Beta-reader.

Камилла Саройан умная, красивая женщина — и она это знает, — но порой она смотрит на своих коллег и чувствует себя немного одинокой.

Она почти не замечает одиночества в течение рабочего дня, она — часть команды, всегда при деле, но когда все собираются — перекусить или немного выпить — Камилла не может прогнать ощущение «третьего лишнего». Сили и доктор Бреннан, определенно, не пара, доктор Свитс и мисс Уик — пара, от сладости их отношений ломит зубы, Ходжинс и Энджела категорически не пара, но Камилла вопреки всему испытывает чувство собственной неуместности.

Взять хотя бы сегодняшний вечер.

— Ланселот, — мурчит Дэйзи Уик, протягивая Свитсу кусок цыпленка, — нам стоит после ужина сходить в кино.

Доктор Свитс глотает цыпленка и кивает.

— Что именно тебя вдохновляет, Дэйзи?

— Ты, — выдыхает она.

Камилла мужественно пытается не морщиться от досады и замечает, что доктор Ходжинс даже не старается скрыть свою забавную неприязнь. Свитс давится.

— Я имел в виду… фильм, — бормочет он.

— Ой, — Дэйзи просто сама невинность. — Триллер, наверное. Кстати, о фильмах. Ты знаешь, что будут экранизировать еще одну книгу доктора Бреннан?

Голос взволнованный, лицо оживленное, а речь Дэйзи становится быстрой, как бывает всегда, стоит ей только заговорить о ее кумире.

— Нет, я не знаю, — задумчиво тянет Свитс. — Эй, доктор Бреннан, почему вы нам не сказали, что по вашей книге снимают фильм? — Доктор Бреннан даже не слышит его, насколько она увлечена разговором со своим напарником из ФБР. — Доктор Бреннан! — повторяет Свитс громче.

Теперь Кэм больше чем уверена, что Бреннан его все-таки слышит, но сознательно игнорирует.

— Доктор Бреннан, — вздыхает Кэм, — похоже, доктор Свитс пытается привлечь ваше внимание.

Она могла бы подыгрывать дольше, но ей кажется, что остальные коллеги могут не найти в этой сцене столько же прелести, сколько находит она.

— Да, доктор Свитс, — поворачивается к нему Бреннан.

— Дейзи сейчас сказала, что выходит еще один фильм об Энди и Кэти. Почему вы умолчали об этом во время сеанса психотерапии?

— Не думаю, что фильм касается моего сотрудничества с Бутом или моей работы на ФБР, — говорит Бреннан как ни в чем не бывало. — Основная причина наших с вами сеансов именно наше с Бутом сотрудничество и моя работа, и они же — главная тема всех наших бесед.

Сили ухмыляется.

— Мне не нравится вдруг обнаруживать, что я не в курсе всех ваших дел, ребята, — немного разочарованно откликается Свитс. — Мы должны обсуждать основные события вашей жизни, даже если вы не осознаете, как они влияют на…

— Хватит, хватит, — обрывает его Сили. — Осознаем, Свитс.

— Это событие ничего не значит, — заявляет Бреннан, — и в любом случае оно не изменит существенно мою жизнь.

Лицо Свитса приобретает скептическое выражение.

— Допустим, — не сдается он. — Вы заработаете на этом хорошие деньги. И получите довольно большую известность.

— Этот парень прав, — вмешивается Ходжинс. — Папарацци сочтут вас очень лакомым куском.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь, — парирует Бреннан. — Прессе интереснее актеры, чем я.

Энджела Монтенегро слегка хмурится.

— Не обязательно, дорогая, — начинает она. — Знаешь, подлинная жизнь твоей Кэти может вызвать у них аппетит.

Ходжинс кивает в знак согласия:

— Начнут с завтрака с чашечкой страданий.

— Я не прототип Кэти, — упрямится Бреннан.

— Конечно, нет, — Энджела не то сомневается, не то делает попытку не разжигать спор. — Ни один из твоих персонажей не имеет прототипа в реальной жизни.

— Именно, — подтверждает Бреннан. Сили в ответ только ухмыляется.

— Я просто советую тебе проявить больше осторожности, — продолжает Энджела. — Ты никогда не знаешь, на что пойдут эти писаки или чокнутые фанаты.

Сили при этих словах напрягается — едва различимо, но Кэм слишком хорошо его знает.

— Я всегда осторожна, — говорит Бреннан. Сили хмыкает. — Что? — спрашивает она вызывающе.

— Ты, — возражает он, — совершенно не осторожна.

— Я в состоянии постоять за себя, Бут! — Бреннан расправляет плечи. — Я знаю несколько видов единоборств, и я в превосходной физической форме.

— Допустим, что это так, — Сили смотрит на неё оценивающе, — но, говоря откровенно, ты не обращаешь внимания на то, что тебя окружает. Ты несешься вперед — из лучших побуждений — в самую опасность, без оружия, без прикрытия.

— А чья вина, что я без оружия? — тут же нападает Бреннан. — Я бы носила оружие, если бы ты подписал мое заявление.

— Нет, — твердо отвечает Сили, — с оружием ты представляешь угрозу.

— Я прекрасный стрелок! — протестует она, и это кажется давним выяснением отношений.

— Агент Бут, почему вы считаете, что доктор Бреннан опасна с оружием? — спрашивает доктор Свитс.

— Потому что в последний раз, когда я дал ей пистолет, она меня чуть не застрелила, — говорит Сили. — Но вообще это не твое дело.

— На самом деле… — начинает Свитс.

— Я стреляла по ногам! — перебивает его Бреннан. — И это был несчастный случай. Было темно, а ты двигался, и там были… — она замолкает.

— Я знаю, — Сили спокоен, — такие ситуации всегда будут возникать. И, поскольку у тебя с этим проблемы, лучше будь без оружия. И потом, я твое оружие, забыла?

Они сверлят друг друга взглядами. Через несколько секунд, которые кажутся слишком долгими, напряжение пропадает. Бреннан дуется.

— Я все равно хочу пистолет, — не сдается она.

— Когда я была маленькой, — прерывает их перепалку Энджела, — я хотела пони. Правда, мне его так и не купили.

— Какая связь между твоим детским желанием иметь пони и моей потребностью в оружии? — Бреннан в замешательстве.

— Я думаю, она хочет сказать, что мы не всегда получаем желаемее, — усмехается Ходжинс.

— Ладно, давайте вернемся к теме, — просит Свитс. — Фильм привлечет к вам внимание, доктор Бреннан.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Как я сказала, это не изменит мою жизнь существенно.

— А вы что об этом думаете, агент Бут? — интересуется Свитс.

— Я рад за Кости, — отвечает тот с улыбкой, но голос его звучит напряженно.

— Вы не думаете, что угроза личной безопасности доктора Бреннан возрастет? — продолжает допытываться Свитс.

— Мы не на сеансе терапии, — отвечает Бут, и слово «терапия» в его устах звучит как плевок. — Так что давай на этом остановимся и просто хорошо проведем вечер, идет?

Кэм с улыбкой думает, что кое-кто сегодня ворчлив.

— Ладно, — неохотно уступает Свитс, — мы вернемся к этому разговору в понедельник.

Сили и Бреннан поворачиваются друг к другу и возобновляют прерванную беседу. Кэм слышит, как Свитс бормочет что-то об абсолютно нерешенных вопросах, и Дэйзи похлопывает его по плечу.

— А ты что делаешь в выходные, Кэм? — спрашивает Энджела.

— Собираемся выбраться с Мишель в магазин, обновить ее гардероб на весну. А потом я планирую поваляться с книгой. Или двумя, — отвечает Кэм, уже представляя, как блаженно вытянет ноги и насладится каким-нибудь алкогольным напитком. Или двумя. — А ты?

— Еще не знаю, — отвечает Энджела. — Думала попытаться вытащить Бреннан в ночной клуб, который недавно открылся в центре, «Мяу-мяу». Я слышала, там довольно приятная музыка и восхитительные напитки. — Она улыбается в предвкушении. — И там должны быть о-очень горячие парни.

— Хорошо, — кивает Кэм. — Полный отчет предоставите мне в понедельник, я хочу знать, стоит ли проверять это место.

— Дорогая, — замечает Энджела, — такие места всегда стоит проверять.

— Извините, что прерываю ваш женский разговор, но нам пора, Эндж, — говорит Ходжинс.

— Куда это вы? — любопытствует Кэм.

— Ходжинсу нужна моральная поддержка на банкете, от которого ему не удалось отвертеться, — объясняет Энджела. — Я добровольно согласилась побыть его неофициальной платонической пассией.

Ходжинс кивает.

— Пойдем на неофициальное, совершенно платоническое свидание, — говорит он, ухмыляясь. — Вечер и стервятники уже заждались.

— Увидимся, Кэм, — Энджела улыбается, — хорошо отдохнуть.

— И вам того же, — Кэм возвращается к остальным.

— Стервятники рода человеческого, несъедобная еда, красивая женщина со мной рядом… что не так? — говорит Ходжинс, идя вместе с Энджелой к дверям.

У входа они задерживаются, чтобы попрощаться с доктором Бреннан и Сили. Вскоре доктор Бреннан и Сили тоже уходят. Доктор Свитс и Дэйзи исчезли в какой-то момент разговора — похоже, их гормоны ждать уже не могли.

И снова Кэм сидит в баре одна.

Не то чтобы ее это мучает, но… она бы хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь разделил с ней остаток этого вечера.

Она пожимает плечами, оплачивает свой счет, берет пальто и идет к машине.

А когда она вернется домой, ее встретит Мишель и напомнит, что ей есть с кем разделить этот вечер. Пусть он не будет романтическим, но зато у нее есть дочь… а этого более чем достаточно.


End file.
